


Stress Relief

by aqonoluna



Series: [AkiRyu] November 20 Interrogation [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Boys In Love, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Mental Health Issues, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Rough Sex, Sad Persona 5 Protagonist, Sad Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Being the last night before infiltrating Sae Niijima’s palace, Akira Kurusu knows the plan. They’ve gone over it dozens of time. One misstep in the plan and...Admittedly, Akira is terrified. This level of fear isn’t something he’s ever felt before. Holed up in his room, Ryuji finds him expressing his fear in a... less than productive manner.They’re both afraid, of course, but Akira needs help in calming down... so Ryuji helps him blow off steam in a way that’s much better — for them both.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: [AkiRyu] November 20 Interrogation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this companion piece for my last story. This takes place the night before Sae’s palace. The last story focused on Ryuji; this one mostly focuses on Akira.
> 
> This is explicitly AkiRyu because I’m seriously trash for this ship.
> 
> Also, there’s pretty explicit references to Akira attempting self-harm in this story, at the beginning. If that’s something you don’t like or can’t handle, please skip it.

Akira is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, when the familiar _**PI PI PI**_ of his phone fills the room. He almost doesn’t look at it, almost decides to ignore it in favor of simply staring off into space for the rest of the evening, but what if it’s something important?

There is dozens of people who text his phone at any given time, after all. The text could easily be from any number of people. It wouldn’t be fair to them if he didn’t respond just because he decided to be staring off into space—

Oh.

It’s just his friends.

[Makoto][20:21] Hello, everyone. Do we need to go over the plan one more time?

[Ryuji][20:21] Ya worry too much, Makoto. We all know what the plan is.

[Makoto][20:21] It isn’t “we all” I’m worried about, Ryuji. I’m merely wanting to make sure Akira understands what the plan is.

[Ryuji][20:21] We’ve all been over it dozens ‘o times, Makoto. He knows what the plan is.

[Ryuji][20:21] Let him just effin’ relax for the night. I’m sure he doesn’t wanna think about tomorrow right now.

[Makoto][20:21] Well, whether he wants to think about it or not, we need to ensure that everything is going to go according to plan. You know what’s at stake if this goes south, you know.

[Ryuji][20:22] Ya ain’t gotta remind me what’s gonna happen if this plan goes south! I already know what’ll happen, Makoto.

[Akira][20:22] I know what the plan is.

[Yusuke][20:22] It appears your worrying is for nothing, Makoto. He seems to know what the plan is, as he has said.

[Makoto][20:22] I can see that, Yusuke. Thank you.

[Ann][20:22] You guys are worrying for nothing. This plan is going to go over just fine. We’ve been over it dozens of times. There’s no holes in this plan.

[Ann][20:22] Right, Futaba?

[Futaba][20:22] Right! This plan is air-tight. Everything is ready for tomorrow.

[Akira][20:22] Easy for you to say. You all aren’t the ones who could get fucking shot and die.

A barrage of messages from everyone in the group chat comes in at the same time. He only reads the first one, but from glancing at them, they all say pretty much the same thing: _Akira? Are you all right?_

It’s the last one, from Ryuji, that’s a little bit different from the rest.

[Ryuji][20:23] Do you need me t’ come over, Akira?

[Haru][20:23] Indeed! We could all come over if you would rather not be alone this evening. We can certainly understand being worried...

[Akira][20:23] No. I would much rather be alone. Do not come over here. Any of you.

Akira sighs and tosses his phone onto the bed and stands up, looking around the room. He ignores the rest of the texts coming in, knowing they’re probably all the same thing: asking him if he’s all right and if he’s sure he doesn’t want company.

He really does just want to be left alone.

Morgana is out on a walk, so he actually is alone in his bedroom. It’s a strange feeling, being alone. It doesn’t always happen. Besides a few isolated instances, some more brief than others, he’s always had Morgana right by his side.

Truth be told, he doesn’t like it.

Still, he is alone and he needs to think of something to do to occupy his time until he gets tired. He could go out, but he has a big day tomorrow (perhaps one of the biggest of his life) and going out would only be to his detriment.

Plus, Morgana would just get mad if they crossed paths and found him out. The calling card is sent. He’s never been able to go out on calling card nights.

Still, he isn’t tired. At least, not really. The thought of going to sleep sounds... exhausting. What if he ends up in the Velvet Room with Igor and Justine and Caroline, telling him something about how important tomorrow is? What if he ends up having a nightmare about actually dying tomorrow, leaving behind the people he’s made such valuable friendships and connections with? What if he dreams specifically about dying in front of his boyfriend? The thought of dying at all is already causing a familiar tightness to clamp around his heart and throat, making him dizzy; making it difficult to breath. The thought of dying and leaving behind the people he loves the most, including and especially Ryuji?

All of a sudden, he wishes like crazy he had agreed to let someone come over.

Eyes frantically searching the room, Akira looks for anything he can use to soothe the panic attack he can feel coming on. His heart is racing a mile a minute; his eyes feel blurred but also hyper aware of everything that’s going on around him; his blood is thrumming in his veins, in his head, in his ears; his hands are shaking and his legs are shaking as he attempts to walk around the room to find something, _anything_ he can use to help himself calm down.

Where is Morgana?

A piercing **_PI PI PI_** fills the room and Akira jerks his head in the direction of his bed. It’s his phone. Someone is calling him. He can deduce that much because he can tell the difference between his generic text tone and the ringtone he has set. Before he makes it to his bed to get the phone, it stops ringing. When the **_PI PI PI_** happens again, he’s already turned away from the bed in search of something he can use to calm down. He doesn’t try again to get to the phone, despite the fact the **_PI PI PI_** happens somewhere between six and nine more times. He doesn’t know who the caller is — and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He just wants to find—

_There it is._

Buried deep in his stuff, Akira finds one of the knives he’s obtained from Iwai. It’s not the best of the best, but it’ll do for why he needs it right now. 

Crashing unceremoniously down on the floor in the middle of the attic, he crosses his legs and hikes up the sleeve of his lounge shirt to show smooth, unmarked skin. He wants to change that so badly. Here he is with a gold-lacquered, glimmering knife and a perfectly unmarred arm in which he can... calm himself down and feel whole. At least for a moment; at least a little bit. He’s only ever done this once before. It didn’t work then, but he wasn’t facing death then. Perhaps with the circumstances being different, the outcome will be different, and—

 _Just... fucking do it, already_ , he tells himself. How long has he been sitting here, mulling it over? _Just. Fucking. Do it._ It isn’t like anyone is here to stop him.

Taking in a deep breath, he closes his eyes and presses the blade against his arm. The cool metal is already grounding, which is a positive start. However, he never breaks his skin with it. He’s literally about to do it when a sharp voice cuts him off.

“Akira!”

Startled, he drops the knife onto the floor with a loud clank. It’s enough to pull him out of his own mind. He can suddenly feel tears burning the corners of his eyes — and he’s shaking even more violently than he was before.

Still, he’s lucid. Now. He’s lucid and he knows exactly who’s standing behind him. 

More importantly, though, as he scrambles to pick up the knife again, he wonders how long he’s been crying and shaking without even noticing it.

“I said not to come over here.”

“Funny of ya not to mention ya didn’t want none of us coming over here so ya could cut yourself,” the voice behind him says. The statement isn’t particularly judgmental, but it’s still enough to make him feel like the knife he was just about to use on himself is now piercing his heart.

“It isn’t like that...” He stops trying to get the knife. He can’t find it anyway.

“So the fact you were holding that knife above yer arm doesn’t mean you were going to try cutting it open? What were ya doin’ with it then?”

“I...” Akira sighs shakily, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I was hoping to feel something other than fear. I started having a panic attack. I haven’t had one of those since the first time I was arrested and I... panicked, I guess.”

Ryuji appears in front of him, crouching down in his line of vision. He can see he’s picked up the knife, which explains why he hadn’t been able to find it. He doesn’t even bother asking if he can have it back. He’s smart enough to know the answer to that.

“It’s okay t’ be afraid, Kira,” Ryuji says gently. When Akira looks up at him, he continues. His words and eyes carry a similar gentleness. Much more gentle than he had been mere moments ago. “This plan is scary. I know that; we all know that. We’re all afraid for ya, but ya hafta believe yer gonna be all right.”

“What if I’m not?”

“Yer gonna be, Akira. You know what the plan is. You have evaded death at every turn so far,” he says. “You can do it now.”

“This is different. This is in the real world. If I can’t convince Sae-san to show Akechi my phone, I’m going to—.”

If he could just get that damn knife back, perhaps he could avoid dying at Akechi’s hand entirely. After all, it’s not like Akechi can kill him if he’s already dead. Trying for the arm was too weak; he should have tried for the neck or something. Or, at the very least, he shouldn’t have hesitated so long before trying to cut his arm. If he bled out, great; he couldn’t die by Akechi’s hand. If he ended up in the hospital, great, too; he couldn’t face this plan if he couldn’t infiltrate the palace.

Except, that way of thinking is selfish. He knows that.

Ryuji reaches out and takes Akira’s chin in his hand, forcing him to really look at him. Despite the fact his face and eyes are gentle, if sad, his voice is as strong and determined as ever. Perhaps it’s an act to combat the fear he personally feels; to counter the shakiness in his own voice, but his boyfriend is speaking to him with a conviction which cannot be ignored. It’s enough to make him feel selfish for entertaining suicidal ideation in the first place.

“You are _not_ going to die,” he says firmly. “Think of it as nothin’ more ‘n negotiatin’ with a Shadow. Think a’ how good you are at that. If you can do that, you can convince Sae-san to show Akechi yer phone.”

The logic feels a little bit... forced, a bit flawed, but perhaps Ryuji has a point nonetheless. 

From his time spent with Toranosuke Yoshida, he’s learned a lot about conveying his thoughts, speech-giving, and negotiating. If he just takes what he learned and applies it to this... Perhaps it would be enough to keep him from being—

Akira sighs through his nose and pulls his chin out of Ryuji’s grip. “I’m still scared,” he says quietly, looking down at his hands.

“You got every right to be scared.”

Ryuji sighs softly and slides the knife out of the way, both of them listening as it skitters under the bed and hits the wall. It’s not like it’s a knife Akira is currently using, so it doesn’t matter that it’s lost to the world that is under-the-bed clutter. 

There is a plethora of more important things to worry about at the moment, anyway.

“Bein’ scared is natural,” Ryuji says, sitting beside Akira and wrapping his boyfriend in his arms. Despite them being the same height and roughly the same stature, Akira always seems to disappear into his hold whenever he has his arms around him.

Akira sighs softly and says nothing. 

Sighing softly, Ryuji slides a hand up under the back of his boyfriend’s shirt, gently drawing circular patterns on his spine. They’re very small, very concise circles. He can only imagine the internal battle his boyfriend is having — and he wants to do everything he can to help him combat it and relax.

Being like this gives Akira something to focus on that isn’t the stuff currently floating around in his mind.

The circles don’t stay in one place, with some being higher up on his back, and some lower. One particular circle forms on the small of Akira’s back, and whether it’s by accident or on purpose doesn’t matter nearly as much as the response it elicits from him.

Albeit ridiculous, Akira sometimes wonders if Ryuji harbors the electrical powers that his persona has. It’s either that, or he’s really damn good with his hands. 

No matter what it is, the circling on the small of his back elicits a whine from him that’s so animalistic and so needy, he suddenly finds himself a little less worried about tomorrow’s plan and a lot more worried about having his boyfriend do that again.

“Did that feel good?”

Akira nods against Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to do it again?” he breathes, his finger hovering over said spot. “That gaspin’ a’ yours sounds so pretty, ya know.”

It’s such a long shot, thinking he initiate sex with his boyfriend right now, but there’s at least hope, if the gasp from rubbing his back means anything. If he can perhaps arouse his boyfriend; if he can maybe... ah, fuck him senseless, to put it simply, then maybe he can get a good night’s sleep without worrying about the plan tomorrow. After all, they are still infiltrating a palace; they are still fighting a palace Ruler. It wouldn’t be good for Akira or the team doesn’t sleep tonight.

“P-please,” Akira breathes.

 _Bingo_.

“Of course, beautiful,” Ryuji breathes into Akira’s ear, kissing the lobe softly as he goes about making those soft circles on the small of his back once again. He smiles when his boyfriend lets out a soft cry and presses himself closer to him.

It doesn’t take long for those circles to trail a little further down the small of his back.

Ryuji uses his thumb to continue making the soft circles that Akira likes so much, if his whimpering means anything. At the same time, he also uses his pointer and middle finger rub his entrance with practiced ease.

“Do you like that, Kira?”

Akira gives a hungry groans, lifting up his ass to allow Ryuji better access to teasing his entrance.

Ryuji decides to take advantage of that. He continues forming circles with his thumb, but he also pushes his finger just past the delicate ring of nerves. Much to his delight, Akira cries out in pleasure, arching back against the attention.

“Should I put you on the bed?” Ryuji breaths hotly into Akira’s ear, still rubbing circles on his back.

“Please,” he gasps again, whimpering as he rolls his hips against the attention. A small, almost pathetic cry leaves him when the attempt to force his boyfriend’s fingers further inside him, but he doesn’t achieve anything more than what he’s already receiving. “Please~”

Standing up and lifting Akira into his arms, Ryuji crosses the room to the bed. He lays his boyfriend down. He smiles warmly, seeing that the previous fear he had in his eyes has been completely replaced with need and arousal. He knows he isn’t going to stay like this for long (and it certainly is not a substitute for help from a professional), but as long he’s aroused for now, as long as the arousal is here long enough for Akira to fall asleep, he will milk it for everything he can.

Before getting also getting into bed, Ryuji strips out of his clothes. Tonight is special, it’s different; he doesn’t want to tease his boyfriend too much or make him wait too long. That said, he grabs a small bottle of lube from the nightstand and gets into bed next to his boyfriend.

Holding the bottle in his fist, Ryuji takes a moment to lean in over Akira and crash their lips together, wasting no time at all shoving his tongue in his mouth to once again explore the warm familiarity; to fight against his partner’s tongue to prevent him from exploring his own mouth, because there’s something about that that feels like he has the control, in some strange way. 

He tangles his free band in messy, black locks and strokes his hair while he deepens the kiss.

Akira groans, collapsing under his boyfriend. Wrapping an arm around his back, he pulls him a bit closer so he can roll his hips against his naked body. He moans into the kiss, then moans louder when Ryuji grips his hair and gives it a tug. He rolls his hips once more, moaning so loud he’s almost sobbing.

Ryuji eventually breaks the kiss to breathe. Forehead now pressed against Akira’s, he lets out a soft, breathy sigh. “How would you like to take me?”

“I-I don’t care,” he whines, pulling him closer. “Please just fuck me.”

Akira is desperate to have his brains blown out, no matter how it happens. Facing him, facing away from him, riding him, on his hands and knees... he doesn’t care. As long as Ryuji is fucking him utterly senseless, he could not care less how he’s actually taking his boyfriend’s cock.

That said, he has but one request.

“Please don’t prep me,” he says breathily. The question in itself causes his cock to jump, a low whimper dancing on his lips. He hasn’t even convinced his boyfriend to do it yet and he’s already falling apart at the idea. “Don’t prep me. J-just lube up and fuck me, please?”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes... Please~!?”Akira whimpers, once again rolling his hips against his boyfriend’s, eliciting a groan from both of them. Tears are starting to well at the corners of his eyes, but whether it’s from desperation or starting to remember the plan all over again, he’s not sure. Either way, he feels like he’s going to break down and cry at any second. “Ry, I’m begging you... _please_ fuck me like I’m asking.”

Ryuji pulls back a bit to look at Akira. He moves his hand from his hair to his face, brushing away a few tears. “Are you sure you want this, Akira?” he asks. He isn’t asking about the rough entry he’s begging for; he’s asking about sex in general. It doesn’t at all feel right to do this when he’s crying. “I think I jumped the gun a little bit, thinking you’re—.”

“Yes!” Akira cries, pulling Ryuji back down to him, crashing their lips together. There are tears streaming down his temples as they make out, but his voice is clear of any sort of real crying. Instead, he’s whimpering and moaning into the kiss as he rolls his hips up against his boyfriend. The unclothed erection against his clothed one only furthers his desperation; only elicits louder, guttural cries from deep within him. He doesn’t know how else he can show he’s lucid enough to know what they’re doing and what he wants. He wants the rough entry; he wants to be pounded open. He wants to be screaming his boyfriend’s name with each thrust in. He knows what he wants and can only hope he’s able to portray that to his partner.

Thankfully, he seems to have been able to do just that.

Breaking the kiss, Ryuji gets up from the bed and has Akira roll over on his stomach. If it’s being pounded open he wants, the best way to do that is with a clear shot of his ass. To achieve that, he hikes his hips up a bit and puts a pillow under them for a little bit of extra support. 

“Is this all right?”

“Yes, sir,” Akira breathes, shuttering as he bunches up some of the sheet. 

Once his boyfriend is in a position that works for them both, the pulls down his sleep pants just far enough go expose his ass... which is admittedly a sight that has Ryuji throbbing.

Groaning softly, he reaches down and slowly strokes his throbbing, swollen cock.

All the times up until now they’ve had sex, both of them had been fully unclothed. Something about having Akira only unclothed enough to fuck him... it’s _fucking hot_.

“If I hurt you...” Ryuji begins as he slicks up his erection, using a little extra than usual to make up for the lack of prep he usually does. He moans quietly as he slicks himself, cock throbbing in his hand. “If I’m hurtin’ you,” he starts again, “I don’t care how rough ya want it, ya tell me. Clear? I’m not fuckin’ ya like this just so you can get what you wanted from that knife some other way.”

Akira merely nods. He closes his eyes, swallowing. The comment stung, but he says nothing. He deserves that, for trying something so stupid.

Getting on the bed, he gets behind his boyfriend and leans in to place a kiss on his shoulder, gently sucking the skin there. “No,” he murmurs gruffly. He knows how slick Akira can be. If he doesn’t actually get a verbal response from him, he’ll make up some bullshit later about how he didn’t agree to him stopping if it got too rough... Probably. Again, he’s never had sex in these kind of circumstances. Rules need to be laid out. “I want to hear you say it. Actually _tell me_ you understand.”

“Y-yes, ‘Yuji,” he breathes, nodding again. He arches his ass up against his boyfriend’s throbbing erection, eliciting a soft cry of delight from his lips. He doesn’t know how else to show him he knows exactly what he wants; that emotions aren’t clouding his judgment even if he is still subtly stressing and worried and scared about their plan. He knows what he did earlier was stupid, but that isn’t why he wants this. “I understand. I do. _Please_! For... _for fuck’s sake, please_... please, just fuck me! I need you so fucking bad, Ry!”

Just for added measure, he adds how badly he needs to feel Ryuji’s cock filling him. How badly he’s desperate to be pounded into the mattress. He wants to be fucked raw; he wants to be fucked senseless. This isn’t some attempt to not do tomorrow’s plan; he can just use some kind of healing item when they get to the palace. This isn’t even some attempt to replace the self-harm attempt he had tried not thirty minutes prior; he knows now in his mostly-right-mind how stupid of an idea that had been (especially considering it didn’t even help the first time he tried it, though he doesn’t say that part). This is purely because he wants to forget about what’s to come tomorrow, for tonight. If Ryuji is fucking him senseless, forcing him to hold on for dear life and merely take his cock, there’s no way thoughts of tomorrow can also be in his mind.

Not to mention — and this perhaps the most lucid comment he makes, and is arguably the one that wins Ryuji over — he _has_ been begging Ryuji for rougher sex for quite awhile.

Ryuji grunts his understanding. Pulling back a bit, he grabs the lube and squirts and glob of it over Akira’s entrance. He may want to be “unprepared,” but they are not doing this without plenty of lube.

Once he’s satisfied with the amount of lube on not only his own cock but on his boyfriend’s entrance, he hovers back over him and grips his hips firmly. With one final breath out his nose, he slams home with the most satisfied cry of pleasure he has probably ever heard come from his own mouth.

Akira and Ryuji cry out their delight harmoniously.

Just as Akira wants, Ryuji doesn’t waste time with letting him adjust to his considerable size. As soon as he’s fully sheathed, he hikes his hips up a bit and pulls out only to slam back in with a moan of pleasure. Akira is so tight and wet from all the lube, it’s sending bolts of delight through his whole body, awakening his senses and electrifying his mind. All of a sudden, the worry he had about hurting his boyfriend is on the back burner. He’s way more focused on how amazing his boyfriend feels; how loud and lewd his cries of pleasure are as he pulls out and slams back in with as much force as he can muster, forcing his cock right into his prostate.

Akira’s nails are digging into the mattress. The entry was indeed rough, but it only took a thrust or two before he adjusted to it. Cries of pleasure fill his ears as Ryuji slams into him, his mind fogging over with nothing more than the repeated thought of how amazing his boyfriend feels; how much he loves being fucked like this. He feels like surging electricity is coursing under his skin, all culminated from one spot inside his ass and spreading throughout his body. Each thrust in feels like another shock. He can’t do anything now except keep digging his nails into the sheets and cry out in pleasure, riding out the rough speed his boyfriend has very quickly worked up to. 

This is exactly what he wants; exactly what he _needs_.

“Ryuji!” he cries, arching his hips back to force his cock deeper inside him, as if that were somehow possible at this point. It really feels as though he’s in his stomach, which feels incredible. “Ryuji!!” It’s all he can say; it’s the only word his lips can form and the only word his vocal cords can form.

Even that much is taken from him when Ryuji reaches a hand out and tightly grips Akira’s messy black hair, yanking his head back. Instead of crying out his boyfriend’s name, he only squeals as his head is forced back and his boyfriend rides him deeper.

“God... yer so fuckin’ hot,” Ryuji groans, hiking Akira’s hips up higher with one hand, yanking his hair with the other. He leans over his back and sucks and nibbles on his boyfriend’s ear, ultimately biting down on the skin where ear meets skin. When Akira cries out, he picks up the pace, chuckling quietly. “Such a good boy, Kira.”

Ryuji is getting close. Using the hand that is not in his boyfriends hair, he tosses aside the pillow that’s holding up his hips. Instead, it’s up to him to keep himself held up, specifically if he wants the attention he’s about to receive.

With the pillow gone, Ryuji he now has clear access to his boyfriend’s throbbing, dripping, _crying_ erection. If he’s getting close, he wants to ensure Akira is getting close, as well. No matter how rough this may be, Ryuji isn’t a dominant person. At least, not really. He needs to ensure his boyfriend’s pleasure to experience his own. He wants them to cum at the same time.

“Fuck!” Ryuji gasps, still managing to thrust a bit deeper and a bit faster. He has no idea how, but with the moans of pleasure, he isn’t concerned with that right now. All he cares about is pleasing his boyfriend and getting them both off. “I-I’m... I’m so fuckin’ c-close. You feel so fuckin’ amazin’, Kira.”

“Hnnn,” Akira gasps, arching his hips. He’s been doing that off and on, to ensure Ryuji is hitting his prostate. Not that he needs to remind him to hit his prostate. Each rough thrust against it sends yet another bolt of pleasure coursing through him. He honestly feels like he could cum from that alone. Not that he’s disappointed when Ryuji grasps his weeping member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He’s completely at Ryuji’s mercy and he’s so, so close. Just another moment and he swears he— “Ah, haaa, harder! Just a l’il harder, ‘Yuji, please!”

Ryuji obliges him, somehow. 

It only takes another thrust and a half before he buries himself deep within his boyfriend, digging his nails into his hips and forcing them back a bit more so he’s almost on his hands and knees. He cries out his name as he fills him with quite possibly the biggest load he’s ever had.

Akira is ablaze. Shock waves course through him and a fire alights under his skin. He screams and throws his head back when Ryuji finally cums, slamming right against his prostate as he fills him. His body is thrumming with pleasure as Ryuji rides out his orgasm. It only takes another moment before his own body goes rigid and then explodes from the core with its own built up pleasure, cumming hard into his boyfriends hand and against the pillow.

“Ryuji!!”

Then nothing.

Akira collapses against the bed, breathing heavily. His mind is blissfully blank. He’s exhausted, which bodes well for him. Between being tired and being in a post-sex high, he’s positive he will fall asleep without much issue.

Ryuji gently pulls put of his boyfriend, taking a moment too look him over, ensuring he isn’t hurt in any way, which he thankfully is not. 

Satisfied with how satiated Akira seems to be... He watches for a moment as his cum starts to leak out of his boyfriend’s ass. His boyfriend, who is curling in on himself and pulling the heavy blanket over his lithe frame, looking as though he’s ready to go to sleep.

“Dontcha wanna clean up first?”

“No...” Akira breathes, yawning. He lifts a hand to scrub his face before returning said hand under the blanket. “Don’t care. Too tired. Wanna sleep.”

“So yer just gonna sleep with my cum in your ass? For real?”

“For real.”

Ryuji sighs softly. As much as he wants to urge his him to go to the bathhouse to get clean, he doesn’t want to disturb him from going to sleep. The last thing he wants is this post-sex high wear off before Akira manages to go to sleep, thus bringing them back to square one, where he’s just stressing about tomorrow all over again.

“At least let me clean you up.”

Akira doesn’t answer. He’s already asleep.

Sighing softly again, Ryuji gets up from the bed and goes to get a towel to clean up Akira as best he can. There is a stain on the bed, but as long as it isn’t a bother to him, he sees no reason why he can’t continue to let him sleep and take care of it some other time. He particularly wants to get a majority of the cum from his ass so it isn’t a complete hassle getting ready in the morning.

Once he’s satisfied, he discards the towel and pulls up Akira’s pants, adjusting the blanket once again. He puts on his boxers and climbs into bed with him. It may not be a lot to sleep in, especially for how cold the attic is, but at least the blanket and his boyfriend is warm.

* * *

For awhile, Ryuji just lies awake and holds Akira. He lets his mind wander here and there. He does think about the plan for tomorrow, but mostly he finds himself thinking of the state he found his boyfriend in, with the knife and everything.

_When you come back, because I know you’ll come back... You’re going to a doctor, Akira. It ain’t up for debate. I was happy t’ give ya what you wanted tonight, and I’m glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it, too. I would absolutely do that again and I’m sorry I’ve been so hesitant up until now. I... but... you can’t just face your problems by threatening to hurt yourself. That isn’t... Damn it. It ain’t healthy, Akira._

They’re just thoughts. He isn’t saying any or this aloud because he doesn’t want to wake up his boyfriend. However, it isn’t like finding him with a knife to his arm can be ignored. He’s glad he was able to talk him down from it, was able to get him to sleep tonight, but... what about the next time something stresses him out? What then? If he can’t be there to talk him down from it—

“I love so much you, Akira. You’re going to be all right. This... this plan will work. I know it will. It has to...” He sighs softly and wraps his protectively arms around his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his head, inhaling the scent of citrus and musk. “I can’t fuckin’ lose you.”

 _Please don’t ever scare me like that again_.

Speaking of scaring people, Akira had done above and beyond his fair share of that over text. Ryuji reaches for his phone to send two quick follow-up messages to the group chat.

[Ryuji][00:13] Sorry to text ya guys so late. I’ve been with Akira.

[Ryuji][00:13] He’s all right. I’m stayin’ the night with him. He’s asleep right now. We’ll see y’all at the hideout in the morning.

The texts that come in are equally expressing relief and gratitude to receive an update about their friend. 

They each all say their good nights, as well, and it’s at that point that Ryuji discards his phone on the floor next to the bed. There’s nothing more to talk about until morning.

* * *

Just as Ryuji is curling into Akira to go to sleep, he idly becomes aware of Morgana jumping onto the bed and curling up somewhere next to them. He’s glad he’s back (and also glad he isn’t bothering to ask any questions). Considering how important Morgana is to Akira, he would hate for him to still be gone when he woke up in the morning.

Satisfied for the time being — knowing that Akira is fast asleep, Morgana is where he’s supposed to be, and their friends and teammates have been updated on their leader — he lets himself fall asleep peacefully, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
